beauxbatonsacademyofmagicroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Célestine Prouvaire
Célestine Guinevere F. Prouvaire is a first year student in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, in the house of Friodent. Appearance Célestine takes after her father mostly, she has long brown locks that fall beneath her shoulders. She is a big fan of using headbands. She has big dark brown eyes. She wears make-up most of the time, but not too much. She's a bit of a fashionista, but due to the school uniform, she works with it. Biography Célestine Guinevere Prouvaire was born to a rich, well-off couple. Both were important figures in society, her father is a politician and her mother is a French fashion designer who is half-veela, making Célestine a quarter-veela. Because of this, her parents had little to no time for her. In order to make up for this, they bought her extravagant gifts to cheer her up. She always had a maid or anybody else to do what she wanted, so she never lifted a finger. She grew up a brat, ready to cry whenever she isn't given what she wants. Célestine grew up an extraordinary actress, she made sure to use this to her advantage. Sometimes it's hard to tell if she's pretending or not. When she turned eleven, she was enrolled in Beauxbatons. She instantly became the it girl of the scene, now she is entering her fourth year. Personality and Traits Célestine is rather uptight, and has an underlying belief that she is better than you. She is a spoiled brat who is used to getting her way and will do anything to get what she wants. She is mean, ambitious, and stuck-up. A mean girl, ready to jinx you if you come in her way. She has a need for attention, because she loves to be in the spotlight. Despite her rotten personality, she is rather smart. She is quarter-veela, which means that she can still entrance members of the opposite gender. Skills and Magical Abilities Veela Magic As a Quarter-Veela, she has weak power over the opposite gender. She likes entrancing them, finding it fun. Transfiguration She loves the subject of Transfiguration. She excels in it, because listens attentively in class and reads about it a lot, and tries to do her best in this subject. This is unusual as she is almost never enthusiastic about classes. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Célestine's wand is 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring, Hawthorn. Hawthorn ‘makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death.’ They are complex and intriguing in their natures, just like the owners who best suit them. Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and it has been generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Source: Harry Potter Wiki. Gallery Célestine's model is Leighton Meester. You may want to click on some of the pictures to see them move. Celestine Gif 3.gif Celestine Gif 4.gif Celestine Gif 5.gif Trivia *Is near sighted, but uses contacts to cover it up. God forbid she wear glasses. Rate this Character! Category:Friodent Category:Student Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:French Category:February Birthday Category:Half-Breed Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Sixth Years ¼